


Ghosts N' Stuff

by naid



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всего лишь случайная встреча в Удагаве в тот час, когда кругом тихо и поздняя ночь переплавляется в раннее утро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts N' Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts N' Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141437) by Silvite's Cry. 



> Thanks to jotting for their help and support.

Вновь и встарь, вечно и мимолетно, всегда будут мятежный ученик и чересчур мудрый учитель.

Минамимото живет настоящим, думая наперед только тогда, когда это на пользу ему и его планам. В конце концов, именно так он и поднялся высоко в иерархии Жнецов: сражаясь за возможность жить, он не дал партнеру утянуть себя на дно. В бытность Гончей он не позволял себе отвлекаться на незамутненный идиотизм, который часто экспонировали Игроки (им и с дошкольной арифметикой не справиться), а смотрел только, как бы получить желаемое. Теперь, с повышением до Офицера, дела его стали до боли скучными. Минамимото нужен был новый вызов. Что-то, что можно покорить, присвоить себе.

Ханекома живет настоящим, думая наперед только тогда, когда это на пользу ему и его планам. В конце концов, именно так он и поднялся высоко в иерархии Ангелов: сражаясь за возможность делать то, что любишь, он тяжко трудился Ангелом низшего ранга, чтобы все Жнецы в Сибуе работали без сбоев. Будучи Хранителем, он не позволял себе отвлекаться на межпланарные путешествия и прочие преимущества, обретаемые с полным контролем над силой крыльев, а продолжал работать, встраиваясь в Сибую, распространяя меж ее обитателей добрые чувства и вдохновляющие послания. Теперь, с повышением до Продюсера, дела его стали до боли скучными. Ханекоме нужна была новая перспектива. Кто-то, кого можно выучить, придать форму.

Всего лишь случайная встреча в Удагаве в тот час, когда кругом тихо и поздняя ночь переплавляется в раннее утро. Небо — цвета тёмного бархата, а воздух слишком холоден, чтобы у рисующего руки не дрожали от мороза.

Конечно, Минамимото увидел вовсе не это: он увидел человека примерно среднего роста (значит, ниже него самого), в слаксах и рубашке с воротничком, рисующего на угольно-чёрной стене баллончиком яркого красного цвета. Алая тряпка прикрывала от токсичных испарений рот и нос мужчины, и даже в чернильной тускнеющей ночи он не снял тёмные очки. Но его руки... даже в такой декабрьский мороз руки его двигались уверенно.

Он выглядел знакомо.

— Гектопаскаль! — позвал Минамимото, подходя ближе. На него никак не отреагировали: краска всё так же уверенно подавалась из распылителя. Ни движения, ни знака, что его вообще заметили.

А ведь у Минамимото не хватало терпения на тех, кто его игнорировал; вероятность, что его не услышали, стремилась к нулю, ведь никого, кроме них двоих, в переулке и не было. И вместо повторного оклика он, нехорошо улыбаясь, подкрался к мужчине сзади. На мгновение Минамимото задумался, смогут ли пули пробить планы реальности, превращая человека в мясной фарш. Он не казался чем-то особенным.

Так что Шо ткнул оружием в голову рисовавшего, не снимая пальца со спускового крючка.

— И теперь собираешься меня игнорировать, восьмибитный?

Поток краски остановился.

— Эй, эй, — выдохнул мужчина, голос его был спокоен, а интонации — довольно расслабленными для человека с шестизарядным револьвером у виска. — Не спеши так. Может, у меня жена и детишки.

Минамимото презрительно усмехнулся.

— Думаешь, меня хоть на йоту это волнует? Ты говоришь с мертвецом, — от выброса адреналина голос его стал ниже. В бытность Гончей Минамимото не мог бы сделать ничего подобного. — Умоляй оставить тебе жизнь, и, может быть, я не сложу тебя шестью пулями.

Меньше всего Минамимото рассчитывал сейчас услышать смех.

Этот человек смеялся.

Над ним.

И прежде чем Минамимото понял, что происходит, его прижали спиной к мокрой красной краске, его револьвер как-то оказался в руках незнакомца, а тряпка, защищавшая раньше от испарений, теперь была обернута вокруг головы, мешая видеть.

— Очевидно же, — говорил незнакомец, дёргая за концы тряпки, чтобы удостовериться в надежности узла, — ты не думаешь, прежде чем действовать. Это тебя может до смерти довести, знаешь ли.

Он его дразнил.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, чего ты там хотел? Чего-то, что можно покорить? Прости, парень, но не выйдет.

Он практически читал его мыс... Погодите-ка.

— Что, ради Авогадро, ты...

И внезапно его укусили в шею, бесцеремонно засасывая кожу. Бля, это было пиздец как непривычно. А ещё эти болезненные ощущения, спускающиеся вдоль позвоночника к паху... Они мешали собраться с мыслями. Они ведь его не возбуждали, определенно не могли...

— Просто расслабься, — промурчал незнакомец, касаясь губами свеженькой отметины на коже. — Ты сам в это влез.

— Чёрта с два я...

И зубы снова впились в шею, на этот раз с другой стороны, но так же грубо. Минамимото чувствовал, что кусают не до крови, но всё же его тело пылало от адреналина, от ярости, от унижения, от производной удовольствия от этих действий. Ох, чёрт, он бы сказал что-то вроде: «Уберись от меня на предельное расстояние, или я тебе селезенку вырву», но незнакомец как-то отвязал свободной рукой ту самую тряпку и заткнул ему рот. Минамимото был прижат к стене, краска пятнала его куртку, все протесты заглушала алая ткань...

Какого хера это его вообще заводило?

Минамимото открыл глаза и покосился на нарушителя своего покоя. Когда их взгляды встретились, у Минамимото на секунду перехватило дыхание.

Тот всё время знал, что так случится.

И столь же внезапно, сколь неожиданным было всё произошедшее, незнакомец отстранился, ухмыляясь очень по-кошачьи; револьвер по-прежнему покоился в его руке, будто самая естественная вещь в мире. Он неспешно поднял оружие, нацелив дуло меж глаз Минамимото.

— Я в курсе, что тебе это не повредит. Слышал кое-что: от Китаниджи, от Джоша... — говорил он, пока Минамимото сдирал со рта тряпку, негодующе отплевываясь.

— Тогда какого...

— Встретимся в «WildKat». Кот-стрит. Ты должен знать это местечко, — сказал он небрежно, по-прежнему не отводя револьвер от лица Минамимото. — Если хочешь что-то завоевать, могу показать, как это делается.

И мужчина исчез в мгновенной вспышке. Эхо подхватило лязг, с которым револьвер упал на асфальт. Минамимото уставился на пустое пространство перед собой и даже не сразу подобрал оружие, настолько был озадачен. В другой руке он до сих пор держал ту красную тряпку. Вероятно, ее оставили как залог встречи?

Этот человек оставил на нем две метки. С нехорошей усмешкой Минамимото повязал тряпку на голову наподобие грубоватой банданы. Он прижал большие пальцы к следам на шее. Откуда-то он знал...

Откуда-то он знал, что рисовавший был куда большим, чем казался.

Каждому мастеру нужны подмастерья, ведь так?


End file.
